Suna or Bust
by JeremyMikeyG
Summary: Naruto gets kicked out of his village and left to go to Gaara's. Will Gaara and Naruto love relationship stand this? What will happen to Konaha when Naruto leaves. GaaNaru/ One-sided SasuNaru/ ShikaTema/ KankuSaku. Rated M for bad words and a future lemon
1. Chapter 1

GaaNaru Story: (Untitled for now)

So, I was talking to my best friend yesterday and she was saying she wanted me to write her a GaaNaru story instead of a one shot. So I guess I am writing a GaaNaru Story.

* * *

I was in disbelief, shock, angry, and hurt. How could Old Lady Tsunade pick Sasuke over me to be Hokage? Why would she do this to me? Sasuke was up there getting my dream. The dream I have been craving for ever since I entered the academy. It was now taken away from and given to my biggest rival. He was my best friend until he accepted becoming Hokage. I wanted this, needed it and he knew it. But he took it away from and now he thinks he is my friend. Not even close, Sasuke. He left the village, I dragged sorry ass back here, and he gets to be Hokage. He betrayed the village and he gets to be Hokage. Something is messed up here.

Oh what now, I am crying? Of course I am, my dreams have just become shattered. As I turn away about to leave. I hear someone yell my name. I whip around and spotted Sasuke, running towards me. I glared in his direction.

"What do you want?" I ask with venom in my voice, "Come to brag?" I ask the tears still streaming down my face. He just laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder. I tense at his touch and push him away. "Stop touching me you pervert. I hate you, do you understand?"

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?" He asks. As if he doesn't know. I just laughed and poked him in the chest.

"You stole my dream, you bastard. That's why I hate you. You knew how important this was to me. Do you even consider what this would do to me? Wait, don't answer that I already know. No you didn't." I yelled at him. He was getting angrier by the second and he pushed me down.

"Naruto, I did consider what this would do to you. How you could say that I didn't. I love you Naruto. Okay, there I said it. Now, are we done fighting enough to go on a date tonight." He said with smirk in his voice. He held his hand out to me but I slapped it away. His face went to a smirk to a confused look.

"Just because you say that you love me doesn't mean it's going to change anything. If you loved me you would have not taken the Hokage position or recommended me for it." I stood up and punched him in the face and ran away. I ran so far I don't even know where I went. I didn't care where I went as long as it was away from Sasuke. I stopped just before I hit the gates. I heard the gates opening. So I stepped away and they opened. When they did I saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari standing there. He saw my face, tears streaming and my nose running. His expression quickly changed.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" He asked as he walked toward me. He held open his arms and dove into them. I just sat in his arms and cried. Pretty soon the tears began to vanish as Gaara soothed me with comforting words while he gently rubbed my back. I looked up and he looked down. Our lips met and fireworks went off. I've missed Gaara so much. If you're wondering, Gaara and I are going out. We are in love. I taught him how to love and how much I loved him. Gaara is really the only person I trust in this world . I know he give the position of Kazekage to be with me. But the Kazekage's council is more open to homosexual relationships than the Hokage's council. So he didn't have to quit being who he was to be Kazekage. I know he loves me. Our lips broke apart and I was trying to catch my breath. His voice draws me back to reality, "Naruto, what happened." I looked up at him and sighed.

"Well, to put it simply. Sasuke stole my position for Hokage. You know my lifelong dreams are broken. Then he has the nerve to tell me he loves me. What the hell is up with that?" I ask. As I said this Gaara's arms got tighter around me. I noticed the anger he held in his eyes. I wanted to calm him but I didn't know how. So I just kissed him again and I could tell his anger just slipped away.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" I heard someone yell from behind me and I broke the kiss. I turned around and Sasuke standing there. I could hear Gaara slightly growling.

"Uchiha would please stopd yelling at my lover. I don't really appreciate it and I don't think Naruto does either." Gaara pushed me behind him. I don't know why but I like when he protects me. I hate when anyone else does it.

"You stole Naruto from me, you bastard." Sasuke charged with his chidori. Gaara's sand wrapped around us and The Chidori was blocked from hitting us. Oh, Come on. Sasuke you can do better than that. Gaara could snap you in half. The sand retracted, we saw Sasuke on the ground looking pissed. Sasuke growled at Gaara and stood up. Gaara looked unfazed by Sasuke's growl. Sasuke just gave off a 'hn' and stomped away.

"What a big baby, why doesn't he pull the stick out of his ass?" I heard Kankuro say from behind me. I nodded in agreement as did Temari and Gaara. I have grown a lot closer to Temari and Kankuro after Gaara and me became a couple. They are two of my best friends. I also hooked up Kankuro and Sakura, since she got over her Sasuke infatuation and I got Shikamaru to admit his feelings to Temari.

"Well I am going to find Shikamaru, you two have fun." Temari said and ran off to find her beloved. I cannot believe Shika finally admitted his feelings to Temari. It took forever, I might add, just because he is so freaking lazy.

"See you guys later. Sakura and I have plans if you know what I mean." Kankuro winked at me and ran to the direction to Sakura's house. I shook my head and laughed. All of sudden I saw two Anbu walking in this direction. Well since no one was over here. I'm guessing they were heading toward me. They stopped in front of me and I noticed it was Kiba and Neji

Neji then said, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you. He wants to see you in the council meeting room right now." I was confused why he would want to see me. Oh wait, I know, he's pissed at me. That's it, I am so right. He wants the council to lecture me on proper ways to treat the Hokage. Gaara must have noticed my worrying. He put his arm around me and asked if I needed him to come. I said no and told Gaara to wait at my house. I walked alongside Neji and Kiba, and noticed it was silent. What the hell is going on I asked myself. Kiba is always talking. I shrugged and walked along. We finally arrived at the Hokage's building. Wow, I never noticed how long it took to walk her. It takes like 25 minutes. I walked up the long set of stairs and followed Neji to the meeting room. I was then pushed in by Kiba. I got up from the floor. The council was sitting around the long, rectangular table. Sasuke was standing at the end. There was an empty chair, where I am guessing where I was supposed to sit.

"Naruto sit!" Sasuke yelled and I practically sprinted to my chair. One of the council members stood with his arms folded in front of him.

He began to speak, "Uzumaki we believe it would be best if you left the village." My eyes widened, I was shocked and let my anger come out.

"What the hell? Why?" I yelled, I was beyond angry now. I stood up from my chair swiftly while knocking over a chair. I was trembling with anger and fury.

"Because we believe you are a distraction to Uchiha-sama." Okay what the hell? I asked myself. He may llike me but I hate him.

"How? I hate Sasuke-teme." I yelled looking directly at Sasuke. He could see the anger, hurt, and confusion in my eyes.

"Uzumaki get out of this village by sundown. I will not allow me to threaten me like that. We no longer tolerate demons." He smirked as he said the last part. I was about to pounce, when I felt powerful arms surround me.

"Naruto don't hurt the brat. It's not worth it." I looked and noticed Tsunade holding me back. I sighed and nodded, "C'mon let me take you home and away from the Uchiha-brat." Sasuke and the old bats, a.k.a the council, gasped at Tsunade's use of words. She pulled me out the room and away to my house.

* * *

So I need some help thinking a creative name. Will any of my fans out there give some ideas for a Title to this story that would be great!

Thanks and Please Review!

GNF12


	2. The Plan Has Been Hatched

GaaNaru Story

Chapter 2

We showed up at my house in no time. Tsunade put me down and sat at my kitchen table. Gaara came out of my bed room and sat down next Tsunade. I wasn't in the mood to sit, so I started to pace the length of my kitchen. The nerve Sasuke has telling me that. Demons not allowed, what the hell is up with that?

"Tsunade, why is Naruto getting kicked out of the village?" I heard Gaara ask Tsunade. She must have told him about what the council said. Tsunade sighed and put her arms, crossed, on the table.

"Apparently Sasuke knows about the Kyuubi and he told Naruto demons weren't allowed in this Village." Tsunade said in low, pissed off tone. I could tell she was pissed. I mean, she was so pissed she looked like a vein was about to pop on her forehead. I glanced over at Gaara, he looked calm but one look in Gaara's you would know he had the intent to kill Sasuke.

"Where is the Uchiha now?" Gaara asked, his voice formed into a growl and his eyes had narrowed. Right then and there, I knew that Gaara was trying to protect me. Jeez, I am really that oblivious to what goes on.

"I have no clue, probably sulking in his chair!" I yelled and once again began to pace my kitchen. "Tsunade, why did you pick Sasuke to be hokage over me?" I asked directing my anger toward baa-chan. I probably shouldn't be directing my anger toward her, but damnit I was pissed off.

"I didn't pick Sasuke over you, Naruto. I recommended you, so did Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, and all your other friends did too. But I guess the council wanted Sasuke to be hokage instead." Tsunade said in a sad tone, she really did want me to be hokage didn't she. Well, damn, I did too.

"Where am I going to live now?" I asked, near going into hysterics. "I don't want to leave my friends. Sakura has taught me almost everything and Shika tried his best to train me. Lee helped me with my Taijutsu. Kakashi is now one of my closest friend, even though he is a pervert," Tsunade snickered when I said that, knowing that was totally true, " Iruka is like my father, always took care of me and would be my friend when no one else would. I just realized how close to these people I am. I certainly couldn't live without you, Tsunade, or Jiraiya." I started to cry. Gaara got up and put his arms around me and hugged me tight to his body.

"Wait Naruto," Tsunade responded, "Why don't you just move to the Suna with Gaara?" she asked. I looked up at Gaara. He nodded and I kissed him. I kissed him with all my might. I broke it and hugged Gaara closer to my body.

"I'm moving to Suna, believe it!" I yelled using my trademark saying. Tsunade snickered at me and Gaara just shook his head at my antics. I laughed and it cause to the tears to fade away.

"You're moving to Suna?" I head a familiar, feminine voice from behind me. It was Sakura, I could tell. Oh man, I was hoping to tell her in a different way. I let go of Gaara and turned around facing Sakura. I nodded and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Sakura, don't cry. We will always be best friends but I have to leave. Sasuke kicked me out, because he thinks I am a demon." I heard Gaara growl when I said Sasuke's last name.

"Maybe you could go too. Since Kankuro is there and all. Even try to get Shikamaru to come with." Tsunade said trying to make her protégée feel better. Sakura nodded but didn't look so sure with Tsunade's statement.

"But what if Sasuke won't let us leave and the council would never let Shikamaru leave considering his intelligence." Sakura said while still sniffling.

"I could get my foolish little brother and the council to agree to let them leave." I heard a fourth voice enter my kitchen. I turned my kitchen window and saw Itachi sitting on the window sill. I gasped and so did Sakura. Tsunade just got into to fighting stance along with Gaara. I coughed and looked at my ceiling. How in the hell did he get into the village in broad daylight?

"Itachi, when did you get in here? How did you get in here? How come no one saw you? You aren't that hard to be seen, considering what you are wearing." I said getting angry, thinking he would want something from me, like the Kyuubi. But if he took me, he would have a lot of hell to pay from Gaara.

"Well, I got here 3 minutes ago and jumped up to your window. To explain how I got into village without being seen is called a disguise Naruto." I scoffed at his arrogant words. I'm not that stupid. I nodded and boosted myself onto my kitchen counter.

"How could you possibly get me and Shika out of this village?" Sakura asked in a confused voice. I was just going to ask that.

"Yeah, how could you even start? You would be executed instantly by your brother and the council." Tsunade clearly stated to prove her point. Way to be blunt Tsunade.

"Tsunade stop being haste and allow me to talk." Itachi sneered, he sounded like he was trying to be patient. She nodded and put her head in the palm of her hand. "Sasuke, my weak and foolish brother, can never stop me and neither could the old bats of the council. Secondly, Sasuke wants Naruto , I am right?" I knew he did so I nodded.

"Itachi, I cannot allow you to give Naruto away like that." Gaara finally said and walked over to Itachi. Itachi just smirked and jumped off the window sill onto my floor.

"Would you let me finish, Kazekage-sama? Thank you, so where was I. Oh yes, we are not to give Naruto to Sasuke. Just make him think that. We will tell him that Naruto might be willing to reconsider Sasuke's offer." Itachi said to Gaara. I was confused, how in the hell would that work?

* * *

Okay, I need reviews to finish this story, please review! I also need a new name for this story I don't want to leave it Untitled for to long.

So would you please give me a better name! If I get reviews for this story, then the story after this one will be a SasuNaru.

GNF12


	3. Itachi Reveals A Secret

GaaNaru/Chap. 3

Sorry this took so long. It's been like 3 months. I promise the next chapter won't take that long. I have just been really busy. So please enjoy!

* * *

"How is this plan going to work Itachi?" I asked not really understanding how I would get Sasuke to think I like him after what I said to him. Itachi scoffed at my confusion, he walked over to me and sat on the counter next to me.

"You see Naruto it's really simple if you actually thought about it. You flirt with my weak little brother and he will think you like him. Get him to let Sakura and Shikamaru leave the village to go to Suna. He will let them go and they must leave first with Gaara, and you stay behind. You will wait for Gaara to break alliances from Konoha, and then you leave the village as quickly as possible. It's that simple." I was amazed at how well thought out this was. Itachi really must think that fast all the time. Well, He had to if he was in the Akatsuki.

"That might actually work." Gaara said and went to stand beside me, "Do you think you could do that Naruto?" Gaara asked me in a smooth voice. I looked up at him. I shrugged and answered.

"Yeah I could but what if it doesn't work? What if Sasuke catches on?" I asked directing my attention to Itachi again. Itachi sighed and leaned against the cupboard. He looked to be thinking again.

"If it doesn't, I could just scare him into it." Tsunade answered. She wants what is best for me, I can tell. Itachi looked at her and shook his head.

"If you threatened him, he would report you to the council and Anbu for trying to kill the Hokage. Which ends up in you being executed" Itachi said in a monotone voice. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, defeated.

"If it doesn't work, just go to Suna. Have Gaara negotiate with Konoha to get Sakura and Shikamaru transferred to the Suna." Itachi said while keeping his eyes closed. Itachi was thinking out loud, probably seeing if it made sense.

"That might work, but I'm pretty sure Sasuke would fall for the first one. He does seem to have a weakness for Naruto." Sakura spoke up from her corner of the room. Tsunade and Gaara nodded, agreeing with Sakura. I thought he didn't even like me a few days ago. He never really showed a weakness to me.

"Sakura?" I called her name. She snapped her attention toward me. "How do you Sasuke has a weakness for me?" I asked. Confused how someone, who I thought hated me, could even have a weakness for me.

"Well, you saw how he reacted to you being with Gaara. He completely lost it. So he defiantly has a weakness for you." Sakura said in her smart ass way. I love her and all but she could be a total smart ass. I nodded.

"Itachi, why aren't you with Akatsuki right now and here helping Naruto?" Tsunade asked while playing with the corner of her shirt.

"Ah, I was wondering when that question would come up. " Itachi said while getting off the counter. He walked gracefully to my table, slid out a chair, and sat down. He crossed his arms and put them up on the table. "You see, many weeks ago my partner, Kisame, and I failed a mission to assassinate the Kage of a hidden mist village. Pein overreacted and banished Kisame and I out of the Akatsuki. Kisame was then attacked by some Anbu from that exact village we failed a mission in. He died right after he surrendered where the Akatsuki where hiding. Kisame wasn't exactly thrilled about being banished. Those Anbu then hired Shinobi from neighboring countries and then they attacked the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was then destroyed by the surprise attack." Itachi ended that whole story with no emotion, meaning he didn't care about the Akatsuki or anybody in it. Everyone in the room was suddenly quiet and I wanted to know why he was helping me, but Sakura beat me to it.

"Itachi, why do you want to help Naruto?" Sakura asked in a confused tone in her voice. Itachi turned in the chair and looked at her. She backed up, thinking he would hurt her. But then, he turned toward me.

"I wanted to help Naruto, because Yondaime made me promise to protect him and I don't break my promises no matter the cost. That's why I never hurt Naruto or tried to get the Kyuubi. I can tell this is what Yondaime wanted to me to protect him from." Itachi replied in honesty, like he was talking about the weather or something. Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall next to my fridge. I was in shock about Itachi wanting to protect me. It was odd because I thought Itachi wanted to kill me.

"So, let me get this straight. You are helping me because my dad told you to?" I asked scratching my head. Everything is so confusing these days.

Itachi nodded and stood up. He walked toward me and stood right in front of me. "Naruto, your father wanted you to be recognized as a hero not a demon. You saved this country without even realizing it. Everyone doesn't seem to get that but I do. So that's why whenever it was your birthday I gave you a present. Whether it be a Kunai or Ramen. That's why I need you to do what I say and I need to get you of here. Gaara is someone who could give you protection because I am dying. Too many uses of the Sharingan wore me down. I can't protect you much longer," Itachi said while looking a bit sad. I was right everyone deserves a second chance. Itachi needed one no matter what Sasuke said.

"Alright Itachi let's do this." I said while clapping my hand on his shoulder. He got an evil gleam in his eyes. He nodded and went toward the window.

"I will be back tonight. Then we can start this plan." He said while jumping up and out the window. He disappeared. I sighed and looked toward Gaara. He looked confident in the plan. So I would to. For Itachi, so I could be his last mission. Something he could be proud of. To prove that I wanted what was best for me.

* * *

End of Chapter 3: Next Chapter coming soon!

Well, what did you think? Review please. Next chapter will put the plan into full affect. Long chapter next!

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12

Songs played while I worked:

Forever In My Heart-Jump5

Just Four-Nickelback

Don't Trust Me-3Oh!3

I Ain't No Quitter-Shania Twain

Love Song (cover)-Four Year Strong

Nothing Good About (Goodbye)-Hinder

Speed of Sound-Coldplay

Good Times Gone-Nickelback

Warning Sign-Coldplay


	4. The Plan In Action

Suna or Bust: Chapter 4

The Plan In Action

*Regular Pov*

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage head and waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Naruto had told Sasuke to come meet him here. Naruto was supposed to convince Sasuke to let Sakura and Shika leave to go to Suna. Then after they left Gaara would cut off ties with the Leaf Village and then Naruto would leave. But Naruto thought differently. He thought he should leave with Sakura and Shika once they got clearance to leave. Gaara and Tsunade agreed with Naruto.

So Itachi said the new plan was to convince Sasuke to let Sakura and Shika leave. Naruto packed up all of his stuff. Gaara took it back to Suna with him. Then once Sakura and Shika got clearance to leave, Naruto would leave with them. So at almost 9, Sasuke showed up. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to talk about the other day." Naruto said while putting on the act of being shy. Sasuke smirked and walked closer to Naruto, standing right in front of him.

"What about yesterday?" Sasuke asked while putting his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled and seductively rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's arms. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto closer.

"Well I was thinking. Why don't I just be with you, please you , be yours and only yours? I'm pretty sure you would enjoy that since you are so in love with me. Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes grew darker as more desire and passion grew in his body to take Naruto right here, right now.

"I would very much enjoy that, Naruto. You should stay here, with me." Sasuke said while desire laced into his voice. He leaned his head down to try and capture Naruto's lips with his. But Naruto pulled his head away. Sasuke had confusion flashing in his eyes.

"I will be yours on one condition. You let Sakura and Shikamaru leave to Suna and be with Temari and Kankuro." Naruto said with serious tone in his voice. He knew this plan was working.

"Done. I will do the paper work early in the morning. They can leave after the celebration of us joining together as one." Sasuke said and then captured Naruto's lips with his. Naruto just let him, barely kissing him back. Sasuke pulled back and hugged him. Naruto hugged back, not liking it all. It was nothing like Gaara's hugs.

"Well, goodnight Sasuke. I'm going to go home and get some rest. I wanna be well rested for you tomorrow night." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. He smirked at the shiver than ran up Sasuke's back. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. He kissed Naruto again and then pulled away from Naruto. Naruto smiled and turned to leave. After he was sure he was out of Sasuke's sight, he ran for his house to talk to Itachi and everyone else.

He showed up 15 minutes later. He ran into the apartment and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Everyone looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes, well except for Itachi who had a blank look.

*Naruto POV*

"I did it, believe it!" I shouted excited for getting my mission done. I got clearance for Sakura and Shika to leave.

"Oh goodness, Naruto you really did it?" Sakura asked with a part proud part hopeful smile on her face. Sakura was so excited to leave and get back to her love.

"Yep. I sure did. But there is a slight problem." I said thinking back to what Sasuke said about a celebration. Stupid idea if you ask me.

"What is it" Tsunade asked curiously while she was packing up the rest of my stuff I forgot to pack. After all I was in hurry to get to the Hokage heads.

"We can't leave till Sasuke has the whole celebration of him and I joining as one." I said with disgust in my voice. He creeped me out when he said that. I'm already with Gaara, I don't need Sasuke.

"Wow, really? How troublesome." Shikamaru said. I take it he didn't like the idea of this celebration either. It was so stupid and very unnecessary.

"Yeah so we have to sneak out sometime during the celebration." I said while sitting on the floor with everyone else. We were all quiet for a while. I didn't want to go to this stupid celebration. It was pointless. I hate big crowds anyway, Sasuke should know that by now. But then Itachi spoke up.

"Yes. You will Naruto. Which means Shikamaru and Sakura must pack tonight." Itachi said in a demanding voice. Shikamaru groaned and whined but he left with Sakura anyway. Itachi then faced me, "Naruto you need rest, you have a long day tomorrow." I nodded and got off the floor and went into my bedroom. I got ready for bed. I slid into the cold sheets and got drowsy pretty fast. I couldn't help thinking about Gaara. I miss him so much but soon I will be seeing him again. I love him so much and I just wanna see him again. He was the only I would ever love again. The one I will be with forever. He is the only wanna I want to be with. The only person I could ever really trust. Gaara, saved my life from the loneliness and despair or my life. He brought me to a world that was so full of life and love. I'm very thankful for Gaara. Soon, I fell asleep while dreaming of my precious Gaara.

End of Chapter 4.

Sorry for such the long wait. I was really busy with school and my job. Pleas review. I really hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Since I have to give them and escape out of the celebration. That should be fun.

Love.

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	5. The Escape

**Suna or Bust Chapter 05**

**GaaNaru Love Story**

**This took forever! But here you are fans! I think I really like this chapter. (:**

* * *

The ceremony was in less than 2 hours. I was extremely worried. Sasuke would be telling everyone we are together. Even though we aren't, I hated everything about Sasuke. I was getting ready for the ceremony when a knock was at the door. Who could that be? I looked through the peep hole. It was Iruka and Kakashi-sensai. Not expecting them, I opened the door and let them in.

Kakashi-sensai walked in first and noticed all my stuff and furniture was gone. "Uh Naruto, did you get robbed?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

Iruka ran in "What? Are you okay Naruto? We have to report this to the authorities!" Iruka said hysterically and began pacing back and forth across my empty family room. Figures Iruka would react like this.

"No, Iruka! I'm moving!" I said trying to calm Iruka down. Iruka froze in his spot and turned toward me. Kakashi spun around and just looked frantic.

"Moving where?" They asked. I sighed; I'm not supposed to tell them where I'm going. Itachi said they would most likely tell the Hokage or refuse to let me leave.

"Sasuke's Hokage mansion, of course!" I said in my normal sing-song happy voice. They won't know I'm lying, they never do.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. I really wish I could tell them the truth. But they wouldn't understand. "Well, we were sent here to come get you for the ceremony." Iruka said.

"Uh, it's kind of early, isn't it?" I inquired. What is Sasuke up to? Did he want to….that now?" I'd have to tell him no. God, what's going on?

"Sasuke wants to speak to you before the ceremony starts." Iruka stated. I nodded and we were on our way to see Sasuke. I walked into Sasuke's personal study when I arrived to my destination.

"Ah Naruto, you've arrived. Good. Now the fun can begin." Sasuke said as he walked closer to me. He wanted things from me, I could tell. I stopped him.

"Did you sign those papers for Sakura and Shika? I asked, changing the subject.

Sasuke's smirk went away and he growled, turning around to his desk. I could tell Sasuke wasn't happy with me. He wanted something and I changed the subject. He bent over his table, grabbed some papers, and signed them. He turned and faced me. "Here, signed. They are free to leave." He said, while handing me the papers.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I replied while hugging him. He smiled and pulled my chin and kissed me. I kept my arms to my side and kissed back as little as possible. He pulled back and I saw the lust in his eyes. I gasped and pulled away from his grasp. I leaned in close and whispered, "After the ceremony, Sasuke, I'm all yours." I winked and walked out. I practically ran to Sakura's house, almost dropping the papers. I arrived at her door and knocked. She opened the door and I ran inside. She closed the door.

"I got the papers. Here are yours. Get ready and meet by the gates in 15 minutes. I'll get Shika. Hurry!" I said in a hurry and ran out. I sprinted to Shika's house and went inside his house. He was lying on his couch, sleeping. I walked over and shook him awake. He woke up alarmed.

"What..Oh, Naruto. How troublesome." He said, relaxing back onto the couch.

"No, Get up! We're leaving now. I can't take it anymore. Get your stuff together!" I practically yelled. He grumbled but did as he was told. He was ready and we headed to the gates. We arrived and Sakura was waiting. We all realized this would be the last time we see this place. We looked at each other and nodded. We walked out and left the village, our home, behind.

**Part 2 (Sasuke's POV)**

This wasn't like Naruto. He's never late, it's been 4 hours! The ceremony got called off after 2 hours of waiting. It's not like I'm worried or anything. It's just downright rude. This was a ceremony for us. Suddenly, one of my guards came barging in. He looked slightly nervous. Looks like I have yet another incompetent guard. "Hokage-sama, I'm here to report that Uzumaki Naruto left the village around 2 this afternoon." He said and looked terrified of what I might do. I sighed, so much for Leaf Village's best.

"You let him leave! You are the most unintelligent and oblivious guard I have. Leave, before I kill you!" I shouted. I was serious; these people annoy me!

"But Hokage-sama, he left Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru. We checked his apartment, it was empty. We have reason to believe he's going to Suna with them to stay." He said. I let that sink in. He left for Suna, to be with Gaara. He tricked me! That…wait, I'm getting revenge for this!

"Well post Naruto as a missing nin. And send my best shinobi to find him. Bring him to me, alive." I said while becoming angrier every second. Naruto will think twice after this.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He nodded and left. Naruto, you made a horrible choice. I couldn't believe I fell for that. I let my emotions get the best of me. As an Uchiha that's not supposed to happen.

**Part 3 (Naruto POV)**

We were setting up camp for the night. I told the other two I had to pee. They nodded and walked off a little ways. I was just about to pull my pants down when two Leaf Village Anbu appeared out of nowhere. I recognized both of them, Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba. I had no chance to attack because I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was pink hair, and then I fell unconscious.

**Part 4 (Normal POV)**

**The Torture**

Naruto awoke in a dimly lit room, feeling drained of energy and chakra. Naruto was chained to a wall. He was in a lot of pain. Then the door suddenly opened, to reveal Sasuke. Naruto gasped; afraid something bad was going to happen.

Sasuke walked toward Naruto and said, "That was a horrible thing you did. Are you going to tell me why you did it?" Sasuke asked while roughly pulling Naruto's hair to make Naruto look at him. Naruto shook his head no. Sasuke smirked and said, "Well I'll have to beat it out of you then." Naruto cried out in pain when Sasuke hit Naruto with a crowbar. Sasuke hit him 7 times. Naruto already had a broken rib and plenty of bruising.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto shook his head no again. Sasuke backed up and grabbed a whip. He smacked Naruto with it, over and over again. Naruto had a hard time controlling his whimpers. Good ninja don't cry, but the kyuubi wasn't healing anything. Which made everything hurt worse. Naruto had tears trailing down his face. It hurt too much. He cried out in pain with every smack.

Sasuke stopped with the whip and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto couldn't breathe, the blow to his stomach hurt too much. He made him convulse. It hurt way too much, too fucking much. Then Sasuke kicked him in the side, and punched him in the face over and over again. Naruto still wouldn't tell. Naruto soon passed out from the pain.

**3 days later**

Sakura burst into Gaara's office without Naruto. Gaara looked confused. Sakura was crying and looked extremely worried. She hadn't meant to lose Naruto. But the Anbu were to fast and impossible to beat. They took Naruto, Sakura felt at fault. "Gaara-sama, Naruto's been taken by the Leaf Village Anbu," She sobbed out, "I'm so sorry!" Gaara was pissed, not at the pink haired kunoichi, but at Sasuke. Sasuke had his Naruto. This means war.

"Do not feel sorry, Sakura. You have not done anything. But you will help me get him back." She nodded and Gaara stood up and walked out of his office. He told his guard to gather all the great shinobi in Suna and bring them all to the battle grounds.

Gaara had a plan.

**The End.**


	6. Saving Naruto

Suna or Bust Chapter 6

Naruto woke up in a dark room, still tied to the wall. He tried to move but he felt pain shooting throughout his body. He groaned and he tried not to cry. Kyuubi was doing very little to soothe the pain or even heal him. So the pain was horrible. Then a door opened and Naruto's head whipped up. The quick movement hurt his neck. The light flickered on. He saw Sasuke standing right in the door way. Naruto closed his eyes and prayed to whoever would listen to help get away from here.

Sasuke approached Naruto and began to kiss Naruto roughly. Naruto couldn't do anything. He felt Sasuke's callous hands on his body. They were rough and his nails were so sharp. Sasuke's hands went down and ripped Naruto's pants off. He unchained Naruto's feet. Sasuke then pulled Naruto's legs up and pushed them against the wall. So Naruto's entrance was right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto knew what was coming, so he braced himself. This was not how he wanted his first time to be like. As Sasuke started to slip his own pants off, Naruto whimpered and bit his lip. This isn't what he wanted. He was terrified.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sasuke growled. A guard came in and spotted Sasuke. And evil glint appeared in the guard's eye. It was Kiba, Naruto could tell by the marks on his face. Kiba grimaced and looked away.

"Foolish idiot. I told everyone that no one was allowed to bother me. Now what do you want?" Sasuke yelled. Poor, Kiba. He was just doing his job.

"The council wishes to see you, Hokage-sama." Kiba blurted out in fear of Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and chained Naruto's feet back to the wall, leaving him naked. Sasuke walked over to the door, pushed Kiba out, and slammed the door on his way out. Naruto was now in the dark, cold, and alone. Naruto was not happy. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was so afraid. Afraid enough to admit he was.

Meanwhile, back in Suna, Gaara was talking to his shinobi," You have all gathered here to help me. As most of you know, Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to come live permanently in Suna. But on the journey over here he was taken by Leaf Village black Anbu. As any great ninja, Naruto needs our help. As your Kazekage I will lead us into battle against the leaf village. They will be cut off as allies immediately and we will no longer be friendly with this village. Is that clear?" Gaara spoke to his best shinobi. They nodded and Gaara stepped down. As they got ready for battle, Gaara went to his office and grabbed his weapons. He had to look of clam and alert on his face. But his eyes held primal anger. He was getting Naruto back, no matter what. All the anbu, Gaara, Sakura, and Shika moved out and head to the Leaf Village.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was walking to the Hokage towers to speak to the council. He was so close to being together with Naruto. But Kiba stopped them. Kiba was in for a surprise. Suddenly, Sasuke was grabbed by something and dragged away in a different direction. Then he got blindfolded and knocked out.

Gaara got to the leaf village by night fall, the others had fallen behind to gather more supplies. Gaara used a genjutsu to disguise his chakra and went to the place Itachi said Naruto would be. An underground hide out that only very special Shinobi knew about. Gaara found it quite easily and went in.

There was only two doors, he opened one and saw war supplies and a squad room for rank A ninjas to meet. So he opened the other door and saw a limp body hanging in chains and covered in blood. Gaara walked over and the body flinched and said person moaned in pain. As Gaara got closer, he saw the blonde hair of his lover. He found Naruto. Naruto was bloody and bruised; and was bare from the waist down. Gaara's blood boiled and swore under his breath.

Naruto moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Gaara. Naruto cried out in relief. He was saved, finally. Gaara uncuffed Naruto and held him close. Naruto broke down and sobbed into Gaara's shoulder. He was finally okay. He was safe.

Meanwhile, The Suna army of shinobi charged the Leaf Village's gates. The gaurds were shocked and just stared. This has never happened. These two villages were once at peace. The Leaf Village shinobi ran out and were now fighting a bloody battle. On top of that, Konoha had no Hokage to lead them. Sasuke was pronounced missing 2 hours ago; so most of anbu were out looking for him. In a matter of hours, Konoha would be in crumbles. Even though this was a hard thing for Sakura and Shikamaru to do, they kept fighting; for their new home and for Naruto. Iruka and Kakashi even turned sided. They had been filled in on what was happening to Naruto, they betrayed Konoha. Kiba and Neji were fighting too. All of Naruto's friends turned on Konoha. They were fighting for Naruto; such a sight to see.

Back in the hide out, Naruto began to fade. He was in severe condition. He needed help and now. So Gaara transported himself and Naruto to a Suna hospital. As soon as they arrived, doctors all gathered and began to heal Naruto; to save his fading life.

Part 2!

Sasuke woke up in the dark on a cold tilled floor. He was freezing. There was one window and he could vaguely tell it was night time. Suddenly a door opened and the lights flickered on. Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi. He glowered at the older Uchiha. Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke to his feet and pushed him in a chair. Itachi sat across from him and just stared at him. Sasuke was glaring but found himself not being able to access his sharingan. Itachi just kept looking at him.

After a few moments, Itachi began to speak, "Sasuke, you are disgrace to the Uchiha name," And went back to just staring at Sasuke. Sasuke gapped at Itachi. Itachi was the disgrace! He killed the family he loved!

"Itachi you killed them all, you bastard." Sasuke said while jumping up to pounce on Itachi. But Itachi calmly grabbed him and slammed him down.

"You foolish little brat. Don't you see what you are doing? You turned a whole village against you. Suna is destroying your village. And you just became Hokage." Itachi sneered at him and pushed Sasuke down. He walked out and left Sasuke alone. Sasuke was shocked to hear this. He got up and walked out. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke left the building and saw his village in disarray, fighting sand ninja. Sasuke was surprised. He couldn't believe this was happening. His village, his home was nearly gone.

Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't waking up in Suna. Gaara was holding his hand tightly. He couldn't lose him. He would break and go insane. He felt something wet fall down his cheek. He touched it and saw a tear on his finger. That led to more tears to him sobbing. He hadn't cried since he was just a child. It was unnatural but he needed it. He bent his head and cried, he cried for hours.

Then he felt Naruto's hand tighten in his own. He looked up and Naruto was awake; his blue eyes brimming with tears. He was smiling at Gaara. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief; and kissed Naruto out of necessity. He needed to tell himself his love was still alive and safe. Their hands intertwined. They pulled apart and Naruto whispered,

"I love you," And this time Gaara felt it was true. He knew this was his love forever. Gaara smiled and Naruto broke out in a grin and hugged Gaara close.

Gaara whispered back, finally, "I love you too."

* * *

It's taken my too long to do this. Seriously. Sorry for the long wait, I've been booked with all this shit. Excuse my language. But my AP class demands like all my focus right now. But I finally got a break last night to sit down and write this. So what do you think, my dear readers. I would appreciate feed back, no matter how harsh.

But anyway, Chapter 7 will be out soon. I promise you. There will be lemon in the next one. But only two more chapters left of this story. Chapter 7 and the Epilogue. I'm looking forward to writing all this. And then I'll be done with the story. Sad to see it over so soon.


	7. Together At Last

**Suna or Bust Chapter 7**

Time skip: A few weeks later

Naruto had gotten the rest of his stuff unpacked; now he was all moved in to Gaara. Gaara had gone out to get some errands done. Naruto still limped but was mostly all healed, physically anyway. Naruto still has nightmares about the things Sasuke did to him. He would wake up in the early morning, screaming. But Gaara would comfort him enough for him to go back to sleep. He was lucky to have a guy like Gaara.

Naruto had heard word from a leaf ninja that Sasuke had given up on chasing him. He has seen the light and let Naruto go. Sasuke was rebuilding his village and even met a woman, named Koi, Naruto was relieved and could now focus on Gaara.

The door opened and Naruto looked over. Gaara was carrying bags of food in and was now stocking the fridge. Naruto watched him bend over, which got Naruto sort of horny. Ever since Naruto got back from the hospital, he has been getting horny by a lot of things his red haired lover did. Naruto pushed his dirty thoughts away and helped Gaara.

Later that night after eating, Gaara was washing the dishes. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Gaara's waist and whipped him around and pushed him up against the fridge. Naruto leaned forward and began kissing him. Naruto pushed him harder against the fridge, pulling closer to Gaara. After a while they pulled apart realizing the need a little something air.

Gaara smirked and pulled Naruto out of the kitchen. Gaara kissed him as he pulled Naruto upstairs toward the bedroom. Naruto pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth, making Gaara moan loudly into his mouth. They made it up the stairs and Gaara pulled away from him. Gaara undid his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He smirked and pulled off Gaara's belt and kicked off his shoes and so did Gaara. Gaara pulled Naruto's shirt off while pushing him in the room. Gaara started to kiss his neck. Gaara pushed him on the bed, still kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands traveled down and squeezed Gaara's butt. This made Gaara squeak in surprise. Gaara lifted his head up and kissed Naruto again. Gaara broke the kiss and sat up, pulling his shirt off. Naruto smirked and turned Gaara over, Naruto on top of Gaara, and in control now.

Naruto kissed Gaara's neck while Gaara threw his hands around Naruto's neck. Naruto's head moved down to lick at Gaara's nipples. Gaara gasped and arched up into him. Naruto laughed knowing Gaara was losing control over the situation.

Naruto's POV

My hand went down to the waistband of his pants. My hand slid into his pants and under his underwear. My hand covered his cock and began rubbing it. I lifted my head and kissed him again. He was trying his best to kiss me but he was moaning too much. My fingers suddenly went down and I entered two of them into his tight hole. He whimpered in pain and moaned as well. I pulled his pants down with the other hand, but he just kicked them off. My hand that was in his pants came out. He whimpered in disappointment.

I pulled his boxers off. I leaned forward and licked his dripping cock. He moaned and bucked his hips up. My tongue swirled around the head of his cock. I lowered my mouth to the base and bobbed two times. I pulled up and off; and slid my mouth to his opening. I licked it a few times and then brought a finger up, pushing it inside gently. Gaara tried to relax for me.

Eventually I found his prostate and brushed my finger against it. Gaara moaned and arched up. Found it. I swirled my tongue around my finger, against his opening and pushed a second one in. He was a little more relaxed. I began scissoring them inside him. He bucked up harder. I smirked and used my other hand to jerk him off. Gaara began moaning louder and bucked into my hand. A few to seconds later he was coming. I went back up his body and kissed him.

He suddenly pulled my pants down and slid them off. He flipped me over and slid down my body. He stopped at my erection. He put his hand around it. I gasped and bucked up into his hand. He smirked and licked the pre-cum off my head. Fuck that was hot. He kissed the head of my penis and then took it all the way down. His face was in my pubic hair. I was shaking because I didn't want to buck up and cause him pain. He started to go up and down. I moaned out than grunted. My hands went into his read fiery hair. He sped up his pace causing me to grunt more illegible words. I soon came in his mouth and he drank it all. He crawled back of my body and kissed me softly.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." I said breathlessly. He smiled and kissed my lips again. I flipped him over and was kissing him passionately. He broke it and smirked again.

"Glad I could help." He said lustfully. He left my lower lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue when into my mouth exploring and savoring every taste of it. He pulled one of his hands away and reached into the night stand drawer and took a bottle of lube out. He pulled away and gave it to me. I smirked and poured some in my hand and spread it my cock. I positioned myself at his entrance. And he moaned and kissed my cheek. But I pushed in and he groaned; relaxing to let all of me in. I slowly pushed myself in all the way and allowed him time to get used to it. He nodded. I slowly pulled myself in and out, setting a pace. He demanded I go faster. I obeyed by speeding up. I leaned forward and started to kiss his neck.

He screamed out my name as he came all over his stomach and mine. I grunted while I released my load into him. I collapsed on top of him. He ran his hands through my hair. I rolled over and pulled him into my arms. He whispered three words to me, I whispered back four. Then we fell asleep.

The End

* * *

Well what did you think? I worked hard on this puppy. Doesn't seem like it but I worked my butt off trying to get this done for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks guys. I promise one last chapter. That's it guys. This baby is almost done. I'll miss writing this story and getting all the wonderful reviews from you fans out there. I appreciate all the support you guys have given me. I enjoyed writing this story. It was difficult for me to write...obviously. hahaha. But thanks for everything.

Epilogue should be out soon. Cross your fingers.


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue 

Naruto POV

Well it's been a year since I moved here. The weather still kills me. Yesterday, it reached 100°! But I've gotten some what used to it. I love it here though; no one treats like me crap because of the Kyuubi. So much better than home.

But things have changed since then too. Kankuro and Sakura got married. Hard to believe, I know. But they're very much in love. It's kind of cute actually. Oh! And they are expecting twins in June. Sakura is a really excited to be a mom and Kankuro already starting buying baby toys and everything else needed to supply a baby with. Sakura is even letting me be the godfather. Something I've always wanted to be. I promised Sakura I would take care of him at all costs. He would be like my own family.

Temari and Shikamaru got married too. The funny part? Temari proposed. Since Shika was too lazy to do it, she did. They aren't having children. They've decided, they are far too independent to have them. I mean, seriously, could you picture Shika taking care of children? He can't even take care of himself. Temari would be a good mom, but they decided. And there is nothing I can do to fix it.

Tsunade moved here too. She became the head of healing. This means she trains healers and basically is the big cheese. She met someone too. She's very happy here. Then Kakashi and Iruka even moved here. They couldn't be in Konoha anymore, since they betrayed the village. Weird part? They finally got together. They are so in love.

Sadly, Itachi passed away last month. The man who saved my life. He became like a brother to me. He helped so much. We had a memorial for him. He passed away from an illness, caused by overuse of the sharingan.

And I think that's it. Oh wait! You're probably wondering about Gaara and me, right? Well apparently, the Kyuubi made it possible for me to get pregnant. So we have a little girl named Ai, which means love. We got married as well. We love each other so much.

The end!

* * *

I know. It's an abrupt ending. That I should probably get more in depth with. I might consider re-writing it. But for now, it'll have to do. Thanks to all my loyal readers. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed it. Good and bad comments. Thanks guys. I should be posting a new story within the next month. Thanks for supporting me. Have a great rest of the week and a safe weekend. (:

Love,

GaaNaruforeva12 AKA Carolyn


End file.
